Corruption
by monkey121luffy
Summary: Steven becomes corrupted and the still corrupted gems that are running free on earth have learned some powerful new tricks. To be honest this is mostly going to be hurt untill the end. I know the show is about understanding and excepting eachothers flaws no matter what. So please understand this is in darker taste and if yu see something misspelled don't worry. I'll fix it.
1. Prolouge

**This is only the prolouge I will be writing more but I want to see how itll turn out too. I have this mostly planned out it isn't a long story but it isn't short either. I hope you enjoy my take on corrution and fussion**

The sky once a sunny bright blue, filled with a thick anger seething fog, Rain, and lightning struck down. That slowly engulfed the entire atmosphere around beach city. The sea clashed and slowly fled backwards into the ocean. Only to return with a screaming force of a hundred thousand war elephants slamming into the side of the cliff right into Steven's house. The house had been bubbled so they could protect steven's home. He had been away for a few days now on his first solo mission. It was supposed to be a simple retrieval but Garnet was fearing the worst as the storm raged harder. They had allowed Greg to stay in steven's room during the storm since it was a basic tsunami. Or was it….

A voice threw itself on the wind screaming in pain. "AHHH HELP ME!" The voice was quiet against the wind and it would have made lesser beings think it was just the wind. But nonetheless it was heard. It wailed and screamed in pain as the waves got larger and larger. Then in that same moment 2 gems were bubbled and appeared in front of pearl but something was wrong. These were steven's bubbles alright but they were shaking, jolting she would even dare say spasming and then poof the bubbles vanished. The air got deathly quiet and a cold chill ran down everyone's spine. Pearl quickly went to bubble the corrupted gems. But before she could they had started forming. Then something weird happened. They started to fuse. She trembled as she was taken aback. "G-G-Garnet!?" upon the sight of this Garnet broke them up and bubbled them.

"There's something wrong. S-something I didn't foresee… OH NO! WE HAVE TO LEAVE NO…" But before Garnet could finish the bubble protecting stevens home broke and a monster's fist flew through the side of the wall. Not only shattering the bubble. But the house hadn't stood a chance. The beast roared and cried out. "HELP US!" As it ripped out another chunk of beach.


	2. Chapter 1 Distraught

The sky once a sunny bright blue, filled with a thick anger seething fog, Rain, and lightning struck down. That slowly engulfed the entire atmosphere around beach city. The sea clashed and slowly fled backwards into the ocean. Only to return with a screaming force of a hundred thousand war elephants slamming into the side of the cliff right into Steven's house. The house had been bubbled so they could protect steven's home. He had been away for a few days now on his first solo mission. It was supposed to be a simple retrieval but Garnet was fearing the worst as the storm raged harder. They had allowed Greg to stay in steven's room during the storm since it was a basic tsunami. Or was it….

A voice threw itself on the wind screaming in pain. "AHHH HELP ME!" The voice was quiet against the wind and it would have made lesser beings think it was just the wind. But nonetheless it was heard. It wailed and screamed in pain as the waves got larger and larger. Then in that same moment 2 gems were bubbled and appeared in front of pearl but something was wrong. These were steven's bubbles alright but they were shaking, jolting she would even dare say spasming and then poof the bubbles vanished. The air got deathly quiet and a cold chill ran down everyone's spine. Pearl quickly went to bubble the corrupted gems. But before she could they had started forming. Then something weird happened. They started to fuse. She trembled as she was taken aback. "G-G-Garnet!?" upon the sight of this Garnet broke them up and bubbled them.

"There's something wrong. S-something I didn't foresee… OH NO! WE HAVE TO LEAVE NO…" But before Garnet could finish the bubble protecting stevens home broke and a monster's fist flew through the side of the wall. Not only shattering the bubble. But the house hadn't stood a chance. The beast roared and cried out. "HELP US!" As it ripped out another chunk of beach.

The gems shouted, "We must stop this fiend!" Shouted pearl Emanating a bright light and conjuring her illuminating trident.

"He's gonna destroy everything." Stated Garnet supersizing her already large gorgeous gloves in preparation.

"Come on! We can take her!" Squealed amethyst extracting two dazzling crystal whips from the inside of her gem.

The large nine armed creature with a corrupted body of silver speckled, red, orange, green, and blue streaked through there face and down and across their body growled and spat. "I AM PORPHYRY!" It then grew massive water wings as a fog enveloped it's body nine gauntlets as heavy as garnets and made from similar material formed around it's fists and a helmet that was clearly jaspers. It was huge even bigger them obsidian and it also spewed lava. The abilities it showed proved there was at least 5 gems all fused together. The monster gem mash up growled out a shriek of pain, hissed and seethed.

She slammed her fist into garnet who grabbed the gloved hand and shouted. "WE HAVE TO FORM ALEXANDRITE!" The trio backed off and started their fusion dance. Its was a spectacular array of moves as they steadily formed Alexandrite a giant purple woman with 6 color coordinated gloved arms. Each representing the gem they were linked too.

Porphyry hissed and swung but compared to Alexandrite her movements were clumsy, unstable. Almost sporadic as she threw a punch, then another only grazing the giant lavender women (I'm sorry if this isn't her right color I had to ask someone else cuz I am color blind.) in the arm that represented Amethyst and the other hit in the face.

Alexandrite retaliated with a barrage of graceful and well placed blows jabbing into the stomach, shoulder, several face blows, and the final blow aimed at the largest gem in the center of the being. It was large and vibrant Nephrite that seemed to be the main component in keeping the thing together. With their joint effort and a major heave. The giant beast popped sending 4 gems and steven flying in all different directions.

Alexandrite shouted in surprise, "STEVEN!" The trio fell apart as they realized that there young protege had gotten in over his head and been fused for a long time with not one but several corrupted gems. Garnett had caught him while the other two went after the rest of the gems that had also popped bubbling them all.

Garnett landed as a shocked and horrored expression filled her face. "St-Steven" She gasped as the other two ran over. Pearl was the second one by Garnetts side and she screamed out grabbing her mouth. "G-Garnett I I think we have a problem…" She was shaking heavily as she whispered. Amethyst finally joined the duo and was unable to stay quiet. "H-HIS FACE! HE'S BEEN CORRUPTED? BUT HOW HE… HE'S A DIAMOND RIGHT!"

Steven had two small purple, pink horns growing out from his hairline and out of his shoulders grew two slightly larger ones he even had a small tail growing that lightly swayed back and forth. Steven lay unconscious in his friends arms, " Well first He needs a place to stay while we rebuild the house and fix what we can of his room." Sighed Garnett "So... um… Who's gonna tell greg?"


End file.
